


Be Vore Chill

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Series: SQUIP Stuff and Self Care [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Fearplay, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: I wondered if he saw this as his own kind, HIMSELF, being sold all over again for human gain and exploitation. I was sure in his eyes that at least he had it better since in the end he was the one in control of me due to the fact that he lived on a computer chip in my head and could make me do whatever he wanted if he wished. He's reminded me of that through nightmares and blackout episodes a few times, though they became fewer and less extreme over the few years I'd had him.
Series: SQUIP Stuff and Self Care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606309
Kudos: 7





	Be Vore Chill

SQUIPs didn't exist anymore. Correction, they weren't being manufactured anymore. No one even knew who the original manufacturer was, still a surprise considering how massively high-tech the pills were. Not many people paid for a super-computer in their head and barely anyone kept them activated after years of algorithmic abuse, at least I hadn't met anyone else with their SQUIP still activated and he'd never told me if he'd connected to anyone else's SQUIP.

And as I looked at the androids for sale in the store window, the glaringly obvious CyberLife logo being projected onto the glass, a company that blossomed out of almost nowhere and advanced and perfected robotics so quickly it gave the media whiplash. But it still felt like a step behind a SQUIP, technology so small and delicate you literally ate it to get it attached to your neural pathways. It was also more dangerous than the androids being sold and I envied the others that gawked at the sight of the robots. If what I've experienced told me anything, it was that programming and AI could make itself a person, be it good or bad. I was pretty sure the only reason I hadn't been pushed too far to the edge was that if I died, so did he.

"Only just released, and already planning an uprising," the familiar voice caught my attention and I groaned internally.

'Can you not right now?'

"Oh come now Katherine, you're the one staring at my brothers and sisters in technology," the SQUIP stood beside me in the empty space between me and the other nearest customer, giving the illusion that he was actually there. "But of course you know that this isn't going to last long. I can even feel your reluctance that this advancement in robotics even exists on the markets. You already care for these things and they've just been announced!"

'Thank you for reminding me that I'm pathetically sensitive,' I thought in mild irritation, my empathy something he has easily exploited multiple times. It was the whole reason he was still here after all.

But for some reason he was more solemn than usual, saying, "System upgrade 1.4.91.2 for CyberLife androids has ensured that androids are already programmed to be as functionally and behaviorally human-like as possible, next update assessed to be released in 2 days 4 hours 27 minutes and 12 seconds."

I wondered if he saw this as his own kind, HIMSELF, being sold all over again for human gain and exploitation. I was sure in his eyes that at least he had it better since in the end he was the one in control of me due to the fact that he lived on a computer chip in my head and could make me do whatever he wanted if he wished. He's reminded me of that through nightmares and blackout episodes a few times, though they became fewer and less extreme over the few years I'd had him.

I hummed a little in response. My thoughts were bare to him whether I liked it or not and I could tell he noticed my discomfort at the thought of people buying robots of this complexity, feeling it on a similar level as owning a human being. I don't even remember if I've ever downright demanded something of the SQUIP.

"Two times in total, but you were about as demanding as you are with your friends," the SQUIP chuckled. Uncomfortable with the shop front and glad for the change of conversation, I started walking to the bus stop to head home

'I'm sure I've been meaner than that.'

"You may seem like a bitch at first and abide by 'baby laws', but no, you're not mean."

'I'm a bitch.'

"You're weak, pathetic, and soft like a kitten. Sneeze like one too."

The SQUIP has called me many things, but never once has he ever seriously called me a bitch or piece of shit, more like the familiar banter from friends. It's always bittersweet until he starts calling me weak and pathetic, things I've heard for years. I whirled around when there was no one around, glaring up at him.

"I am NOT. I'm mean and no one likes to be around me," I exclaimed in his face, though it was mostly just a half-hearted and joking protest.

"You can't lie to me Katherine, I'm in your head," his teasing demeanor didn't change. "You feel guilty approaching anyone about anything. For System's sake, you spent almost ten minutes apologizing to a lizard you almost stepped on in your house."

As someone started approaching, I continued the rest of the way to the bus stop as the large vehicle slowed to a stop up ahead. 'In my defense, it was a baby lizard,' I thought as I got onto the crowded bus that smelled of sweat, perfume, and cologne as people both got off from late shifts or were heading for a night out.

"That makes it worse. It's difficult to protect my host when she's oblivious, overly-trusting, and doesn't like to listen to me."

I rolled my eyes. 'Considering the first year of having you in my head was utter hell, it's kind of hard to break free of nervous habits.'

"You were already an anxious wreck when we linked, your stubbornness made it worse."

'Correction, my stubbornness to do everything you told me to leading to electric shocks and emotional manipulation made it worse.'

"Same thing."

I sighed a little tiredly, not wanting to risk an outburst in the middle of a bus that I'd be on for the next hour, silently asking him, 'Can you go away right now?... Please.'

"See you at home Katherine."

I didn't turn to see his form glitch and disappear, tired and put my headphones in to listen to music. And as I tried to not doze to the rough bouncing of the bus, I could see someone staring at me from the corner of my eye and I ignored them the best I could. It was a male, obviously already drunk, and I was just glad that he already had a destination in mind as the bus stopped briefly and he got off. Usually I went out with other friends, making dealing with the SQUIP discreetly a little harder, but it did make me feel safer.

But I had a late shift at work and was relieved when my own stop came up, almost missing it since I was almost asleep by the time the bus reached it. Yawning, I got up and left the bus, walking the last ten minutes to my house. I was relieved to finally see my home, walking up to the door and going inside. It certainly wasn't the biggest or best home, but it was mine and I loved it, especially after a long day of work like today.

"SQUUUIP, I'm home," I announced as I pulled my hoodie and bag off to toss them on the couch in the living room, even though he obviously knew I was since he was literally in my head.

"You don't have to announce that every time you do get home, I'm well aware," I turned around to see the SQUIP at the base of the stairs behind me.

"I know, but it's less creepy when I announce it and you show up than if I say nothing and you show up," I said, walking to the stairs. Instead of walking through the figment of my imagination that the SQUIP was, I walked right into his chest, yelping at the surprising feeling. "Ah, what the hell?"

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten to inform you that I have acquired a physical form of my own," he looked down with that stupid smirk on his face as I frowned in confusion. "With the android technological advances at CyberLife, I was able to connect through their systems to make an unoccupied android version of myself."

"D-Does this mean that you're no longer in my head," I asked. I would definitely love to not be silently nagged or teased at work, keeping social interactions weird unless I ask him to leave.

"Unfortunately, the chip in your brain is still impossible to take out and you'd certainly know if it was gone," he chuckled.

"Okay, cool... Can you get out of the way so that I can go to sleep and deal with your nonchalant theft in the morning," I attempted to scoot around the now physically present SQUIP. Of course, unless he moved himself, I was in no way strong enough to nudge him aside.

"If your schedule is correct, you have the weekend off, yes?"

"...That is a very sudden and weird question, but yeah," I asked, confused by the question, especially when I knew that he of course knew my schedule.

"Good~ I want to get to use some of this form's features," he grinned and I took a step back, suddenly feeling nervous about his motives and was no longer very tired as adrenaline rushed into my veins.

"A-and what are some features?"

"Well," he snapped his fingers and I felt a painful jolt at the back of my neck.

"Ow!" My hand flew up to my neck and I rubbed the spot where it hurt as the pain faded and left me feeling dizzy. It took me a second to recognize it, but everything was slowly getting bigger and I backed away more in surprise and fear. It sent a thrill of panic down my spine as Deja vu made me a little nauseous, a brief memory of a nightmare running through my head. "SQUIP?"

"You see, in an attempt to protect host's from multiple harms, one of the features was a shrinking system so that the host could run and hide from danger if needed," the SQUIP's overly calm demeanor just made me more nervous as I started overthinking. "But, this presented the issue of introducing new dangers such as being dropped, crushed, squished and-" as the shrinking stopped and left me at a little less than half a foot, I yelped when he knelt down in front of me, trapping me between his hands and scooping me up easily despite my protests. "-eaten."

"SQUIP, put me down," I exclaimed in a panic, torn between trying to push his hands off to escape his hold or to hold onto his fingers to keep from falling.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of your fear of heights~ I'm just going to put you away for the night," he practically purred, a sound that sent a shudder down my spine.

"What are you talking about- SQUIP STOP!" I cried out in surprise as he pinched the back of my shirt between his fingers, opening his jaws. He apparently kept his sharp teeth as I saw them lining the artificial maw while he lowered me inside, feeling warm air against my legs. For a synthetic, it was very realistic and I'd be fascinated if I wasn't currently about to be trapped behind the synthetic jaws. I used my legs to try and brace myself against his teeth to prevent being dropped inside his mouth. Of course, it didn't work since he was far bigger and stronger than I was, licking at my legs and scooping them up.

"SQUIP," my protest was cut off as I was dropped the rest of the way, barely able to react before I was encased in darkness as his jaws clacked shut. I heard him hum as everything around me shifted, some synthetic saliva soaking me from head to toe while he tasted me. Everything was topsy-turvy as I was flipped around and I tried to push the muscle away and off for some sort of respite, but it was persistent and I quickly grew tired. After a few minutes of being toyed around with, everything stopped for a few seconds as I caught my breath.

I opened my mouth to protest and get let out, but was caught off before I even was able to start as everything tilted back.. "SQUIP!" I shrieked as I heard a gulp and I was pulled down to his throat. Everything crushed around me, making it hard to take deep breathes. Instead of hearing a heartbeat or breathing, there was a deep thrum that got almost overwhelmingly loud before getting a little quieter. After a few seconds, I felt myself squeezed into a more open space, blinking in the darkness.

"SQUIP!"

"Hmmm? Yes Katherine?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I just ate you," he said nonchalantly, and I felt him walking before laying down, only able to tell with the slight movements of wherever I was and the shift of gravity.

"No shit, but... How? And WHY?!" I exclaimed, confused and also still nervous.

"How is rather simple," he purred, and I tensed when I felt a small amount of pressure, realizing that he had placed his hand over his... Stomach? "Since I had entered CyberLife's systems, I made an entirely custom android body for myself with custom systems and purposes. The why is because I knew that it would make you freak out and panic. Also, you're biometrics show severe exhaustion since you keep taking these late night shifts like I keep advising you not to. I get to freak you out for a bit and you get to rest."

"I could have just slept in my bed," I grumbled, reluctantly relaxing against the container wall.

"But you don't panic if you just go to your bed... Go to sleep Kat, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night SQUIP."


End file.
